New York! New York!
by D.H. Spy
Summary: Slight fluff, all Klaine! Set after Kurt and Blaine's senior year, their adventures in New York. Future fic, T to be safe.
1. Graduation Part 1

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Hello! I decided to write a Klaine oneshot for fun and because i had an idea for it._**

**_I am thinking of turning it into a part prompt fic, so if you have any Klaine stories_**

**_that you want to happen, then review them or email: .uk_**

**_Hope you enjoy! DH :) x_**

**_I don't own Glee.  
><em>**

* * *

><p><span>Graduation Part 1:<span>

Kurt's alarm beside his bed went off. 5:30am, graduation day.

Kurt didn't usually get up this early, but today was a day that he would remember forever and there would be photos. Lots of photos. Kurt had been practising his graduation smile for the past month, randomly testing it out on Blaine to see what he thought. Blaine just kept saying that he was crazy and that he liked it when Kurt smiled naturally, that he was more beautiful that way. Kurt disagreed to being beautiful at all and looking better with a natural smile. They had had this argument so many times that Blaine just let him get on with it now, Kurt wasn't going to be stopped.

Kurt sprang out of bed and went into his ensuite bathroom where he had laid out all of his cosmetics the night before, and set the shower to exactly the right temperature. He got in the shower, and when the egg timer he had put in there went off after 13 minutes, he got out again. He then ran his Egyptian cotton flannel under the tap and washed his face. He put on a face mask and padded back through into his room to blow dry his hair.

Whilst he was drying his hair, he turned on his phone and sent Blaine a text.

_You up yet? K x_

Kurt doubted that he was, but thought he could check, he would need advice later on anyway. And if Blaine was awake now, or if Kurt could wake him, then he would at least have a coherent boyfriend to talk to. His phone buzzed on the bed next to him.

_Am now. Thank you so much for waking me at this ungodly hour. B_

Kurt smiled at the text, he could hear the sarcasm in Blaine's voice as he read it.

_What, no kiss? And I am already half way through my schedule. K x_

This wasn't quite true, but he could hardly say that he was a quarter of the way through. But by the time that Blaine found the text on his phone he would be completely ready, if Kurt had guessed right about him going back to sleep.

Judging by the fact that when Kurt had finished his skin care regime and got dressed, into one of his many possible outfits, and was ironing another shirt to wear and hadn't received a reply, he thought he was. This was only confirmed when he phoned Blaine to check that he was up and didn't get an answer.

When he had finished ironing a handkerchief, however, his phone buzzed with a message from Blaine.

_Have finished mine. And no kiss, because why send you an electronic one when I can give you a real one? B no kiss._

Kurt was puzzled and his hand was about pick up his phone, when he thought of something and rushed to his window.

There, leaning against his car, smiling up at Kurt's window...was Blaine. He was dressed in skinny jeans, no socks (as per usual), his pair of pink sunglasses, a t-shirt and his Dalton blazer. Kurt beamed at the sight of him and ran downstairs and flung open the door and ran out into the street. Blaine welcomed him with open arms, and hugged him tightly.

"Good morning." Blaine said fondly into Kurt's ear and pulled away slightly so he could kiss him. Blaine was right, Kurt thought, real kisses were _much_ better than electronic ones.

"Good morning to you." Kurt said and then hugged his boyfriend once more before dragging him inside.

* * *

><p>When they got into Kurt's room, Kurt had only really taken it all in and fully realised that Blaine was wearing his Dalton blazer.<p>

"The blazer?" He asked, tilting his head to one side.

"You don't like it?" Blaine said, self-consciously, patting himself down.

"Oh, no, I love the blazer. And you look _adorable._ I fell in love with you in that blazer. But why are you wearing it?" Kurt asked. Blaine blushed slightly.

"Dalton is a big part of my life, when I graduate McKinley, I kind of graduate from Dalton too. Without Dalton, I wouldn't be here, remember?" Blaine explained, not making eye contact until he said the last few words. Kurt nodded, and then realising why Blaine was here, turned to the matter in hand.

"So, blazer out of the way, but not _out _of the way, because your still going to wear it, unless you decide not to, and that's fine, but I do love it, but if-"

"Kurt, you're rambling." Blaine interrupted, relishing the look that Kurt gave him.

"I was thinking this," Kurt said, gesturing to his current outfit, "But then there's this," He said pointing to a waistcoat, bowtie and skinny leg trousers ensemble.

"You know how partial I am to bowties, Kurt." Blaine said, smiling at Kurt. He did, Kurt noticed, have one untied and hanging around his neck.

"Hmm, I thought you might choose that one." Kurt said, staring at the outfit. Blaine had walked over to Kurt's closet which was more his clothes _room_, and went inside. Kurt was visibly very comfortable with Blaine; he didn't usually let people go in there when they asked. He was in there for a few minutes before he came out holding up a piece of clothing.

"What about this?" Blaine asked, holding up the scarf that looked like a jacket's lapel. "You wore this the first time I met you and you weren't spying, and the day that I joined McKinley."

"Oh, I'd forgotten about that." Kurt considered. "It's perfect." He added smiling and surprising his boyfriend with another hug.

"Hey," Blaine said, rubbing Kurt's back affectionately. "What's this for?" Kurt pulled away slightly so he could look into his boyfriend's eyes.

"Oh, just you." He said with a smile, staring at Blaine for a while before jumping to it. He pecked Blaine on the cheek quickly and then walked into his closet to change.

* * *

><p>This left Blaine in Kurt's room. He wandered around for the twenty minutes that Kurt was changing. He spent the most time looking at Kurt's pin board. It was mostly pictures tacked up. One of him and his parents, the New Directions at Nationals the year before Blaine transferred, their junior prom photo, Kurt with Puck, Mike, Finn and Sam. All of them were trying to touch his hair and Kurt looking very defensive, it looked like Puck was about to get him in a friendly head lock. Mike was waving Kurt's hairspray tauntingly, waving it around. There was also a picture of the Warblers all blowing kisses towards the camera, but it was the last one made him smile the most. It was of a picnic that they had been on last autumn. Kurt had protested as the ground was wet and that he would get his new trousers wet, even though Blaine had brought a blanket. Kurt had got chocolate on the end of his nose, Blaine had decided not to tell him before he took the picture. Blaine was smiling broadly at Kurt, having just told a really cheesy joke and Kurt was laughing at him. Blaine had timed the camera to capture perfectly so they were both in the shot and looking wildly happy, which they were.<p>

Blaine then turned around, and Kurt was standing there, looking angelic. He was wearing the scarf thing, and some silvery grey trousers. Around his neck was a bright pink bow tie, the same shade as Blaine's sunglasses. He looked absolutely flawless.

Blaine's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at Kurt's door. Blaine and Kurt reluctantly drew their eyes away from each other.

"Come in!" Kurt called to the person outside. The door opened and in walked Burt Hummel, he smiled proudly at his son. However, his expression changed to shock and confusion when he saw Blaine standing there.

"Good morning Blaine," Burt said sternly, "Didn't I say goodnight to you last night?"

"Dad!" Kurt exclaimed, shocked by his Dad's rudeness.

"What? I did, but here he is, at half six, in your bedroom." Burt said, trying to justify himself.

"I arrived about 30 minutes ago, Mr Hummel." Blaine explained, trying to be convincing, but it wasn't really very believable.

"What? Why?" Burt asked, even more confused.

"Because I needed his help, and it's our last day of school, Dad, I want to spend it with the people I love." Kurt said, trailing off, smiling at Blaine. Burt looked uncomfortable with the lovey-dovey-ness of it all.

"Oh, well, ok then. I have to go…shop's opening early…" Burt trailed off, making up excuses to leave. He didn't need to see what he was worried about walking in on whenever going into Kurt's room. He still didn't believe the story 100%, but then he wasn't really sure he wanted to know either. Burt also knew he had to stop worrying, Kurt and Blaine would be sharing an apartment soon, and he had to put it all out of his mind. Kurt wasn't five anymore. Burt teared up slightly at this as he left the room, he little boy was all grown up.

Kurt saw his dad's expression, and was glad that he had Carole. The house would be more empty, and it pained Kurt to leave, yet he wanted to so much.

Kurt blinked, and focussed on Blaine, who was looking straight at him, reading his expression, and pulled him into a hug, this wasn't the first time that Kurt had questioned going to New York, even if he hadn't voiced it.

"It's going to be fine, Kurt." Blaine said, kissing him on the nose.

They stayed there, holding each other for several minutes, thinking about the past, present and future. Blaine's phone was what ended the embrace, Teenage Dream blasting loudly and vibrating in his pocket against Kurt's chest.

Blaine pulled away, looking annoyed, but seeing who it was, realised that he had to answer it. Kurt nodded to him, knowing who it would be.

"Hey Wes!" Blaine said happily down the phone. Kurt could hear a muffled "Hi Blainers!" from Wes.

"Yeah. No, I'm at Kurt's." Blaine said, winking at Kurt. "Yes, already. Why?" Kurt only heard random words; "car…lunch…later…club…warblers…Dalton…Kurt…McKinley…come too?"

Blaine pulled a face and then covered the mouth piece of his phone, taking it away from his ear.

"Dalton are having their graduation earlier than ours, so Wes wants to drive over at lunch with the other Warblers to watch. Is that ok?" Blaine asked, not trying to disguise the longing on his face.

"Of course, Blaine, why wouldn't it be? It'll be great to see them again." Kurt answered; slightly surprised that Blaine might think that he would say no. Blaine beamed at this, for him it would be perfect. He got to spend his last day of graduation with _all_ of his friends.

"Yes, Wes, that's great. See you later!" Blaine's smile came across in his voice, so much so that Wes knew exactly which smile he was wearing.

It was going to be perfect.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So, i forgot to mention, this might be a bit fluffy... :D**_

_**Please prompt, I really enjoy writing about Klaine, but with this story I am suffering from writer's block.**_

_**DH  
><strong>_


	2. Graduation Part 2

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hi guys! **_

_**I logged onto my fanfic a day or two after I posted this fic to look at stats and stuff because you guys have been filling up my inbox! :D I'm not complaining! It's amazing! So, I looked onto this fic's stats and there have been over 100 visitors since I posted it! Already! That astounded me, and continues to do so, thank you guys so much! I've never really written before, I have had ideas for stories and maybe written a chapter or two, but not much, it was never serious. So, to have so much interest makes me feel so happy as a person and a writer. **_

_**As a thank you for the visits and views, I decided to update earlier than usual. I wrote this half earlier this week and half last night, both written when I am meant to be asleep using the light of my phone. :) And a special thanks to 'Klaine' (anon) for reviewing! :D**_

_**This is the second part of the graduation, and it probably won't be the last. I'm not trying to string it out, it just happens. If you write, then you will know how it goes, the old clichés, the story and the characters write themselves. **_

_**Love you all! DH :) x **_

_**P.S. Am listening the Glee Christmas Album Volume 2, as I type this up. It's never too early to listen Christmas music, have been listening to Baby It's Cold Outside all year around. :) Extraordinary Merry Christmas is very good, much Blaine/Darren! :) **_

_**P.P.S Sorry for the long note, my longest ever! It's your fault! ;) **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, but my happiness levels right now are close! Also, would I dream of meeting Darren? No, he'd be in my house (not in a creepy stalker way…) :D **_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Graduation Part 2:<span>

Kurt and Blaine sat in Kurt's room for a bit longer whilst Kurt re-did his moisturiser, his hair, etc. They were reminiscing as he did so.

"Do you still have that pink bow tie?" Kurt asked, laughing a bit, remembering how big it was and how silly and adorable it made Blaine look.

"Yeah! That's one of my favourites!" Kurt gave Blaine a 'seriously?' look. "It is! What about your GaGa outfit?" Blaine retorted.

"Oh, don't remind me." Kurt's head bowed in embarrassment. "I was very proud of that. I have no idea how I walked in those shoes. They must be in the loft."

"Good." Blaine said, "I don't want you wearing them."

"Why? Embarrassed and jealous of my flair and my shoe customising talents?" Kurt asked bemused.

"No," Blaine said, his cheeks going pink, embarrassed by what he was going to say next. "You're already three inches taller than me. I don't want to make it nine."

"That weren't that high!" Kurt exclaimed. "You're so sweet though, you know that? You and your hobbity ways." Kurt smirked.

"I'm not a hobbit! Or a dwarf! I'm just a bit smaller than average!" Blaine said, knowing Kurt was deliberately winding him up,* but he let himself get wound up anyway.

"Yes, I know. It makes kissing you very awkward sometimes." Kurt said, an evil beam spreading across his face. Blaine spluttered.

"You make it sound like I'm a whole foot shorter!"

"Ok, ok!" Kurt said, giving in although he enjoyed seeing his boyfriend annoyed when he had made him so.

"I go on record saying that I don't usually go for people who are vertically challenged," Kurt said, pausing slightly to deliberately cause Blaine some grief. "But, you are the exception, obviously, because I'm not very tall so…" He couldn't resist making the last jibe. This caused Blaine, who was at on Kurt's bed to huff and fall backwards so he was lying down.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and Finn entered, speaking as he did so.<p>

"Kurt, Burt says that breakfast is ready, it's pancakes!" He said, and then saw Blaine lying on Kurt's bed with his hands covering his face. "Hey Blaine! You okay?"

Finn was used to seeing Blaine in Kurt's room early in the morning; it was now more of a shock when Blaine wasn't there. He didn't know, or mind, if or when Blaine stayed the night, he was mostly happy for his brother. He also liked Blaine's company. He wasn't as pushy as Kurt, and he understood and enjoyed football. That was always a bonus in Finn's book.

"Immakjstamdgt." Blaine mumbled in reply.

"What?" Finn had never seen him this way before; he was usually so composed and happy.

"I'm ok. Just a midget." Blaine repeated more clearly.

"Well…" Finn started, but when a groan exited Blaine's mouth, he decided to stop. "I can't say anything. I'm freakishly tall, so anyone looks like a midget to me. Even Puck and Mike. And anyway, Rachel's smaller than you, so don't worry. There's less of a height difference between you and Kurt."

Blaine mumbled something in reply that sounded like some sort of thank you. Then Blaine recalled and realised what Finn had said upon his entry and forgot about his height (or lack thereof).

"Wait…" Blaine said, backtracking, "Finn, did you say pancakes?"

Kurt and Finn chuckled at this and the boy who was now stood bolt upright with bright, wide eyes. He sure did love pancakes. Finn nodded in reply and swiftly moved aside as Blaine sped past him out into the corridor and down the stairs. Kurt smiled fondly after him.

"Looks like I've lost my boyfriend to pancakes. Again." He said his voice full of adoration. Finn smiled at his step-brother. He had had such a hard time pre-Blaine. Finn thought of Blaine as a kind of reward for Kurt staying strong and positive throughout the bullying. Or, Blaine was his own personal support and prevention unit; they would never let what happened happen again. Finn hoped that he was half the man that Kurt was, Kurt was his role model, he realised.

"I'm so happy for you, Kurt." Finn said, surprising Kurt and himself.

"Oh? Why?" Kurt asked.

"You have everything you wanted. Blaine, NYADA, happiness…" Finn trailed off.

"I sure do!" Kurt said cheerfully. "But you have it good too, Finn. You have Rachel, a football coaching course coming up, you're coming to New York, you've got the tyre shop for another career option…"

"Hmm…" Finn said in agreement. He had really wanted that football scholarship, but Rachel had found him a course in New York for football coach training. He figured that he made a good captain, so he could help a team win. He liked the idea of coaching and he would feel like he was helping people. He wasn't sure if he wanted to do it for the rest of his life, but the course wasn't expensive and it seemed like a good thing to have, especially if he wanted to apply for another football scholarship.

"I don't have anything to fall back on if my Broadway dreams don't come true." Kurt said, slightly sadly and worriedly.

"Her, they will. But if they don't, then Blaine'll be a doctor so there's always that to bring money in." Finn said.

Blaine had decided to become a doctor. Although he loved the arts, he liked science too. He, like Finn, wanted to help people. However, in the back of his mind, he was having doubts. He liked the idea of becoming a music teacher instead. He loved singing and music in general, and it had brought him to Kurt, so he thought he owed it something. No-one else knew of his thoughts however, except Mr. Schue. He asked him what he thought and if he could change careers, or do both, He knew deep down that the latter would be impossible to do, but he was still hopeful. How could he complete a five year course and teach? Mr. Schue agreed with the depths of Blaine's mind. Blaine had to choose soon.

* * *

><p>"Great pancakes Mr. Hummel!" Blaine said in between pancakes. Kurt made a strange snorting noise at this from where he was rummaging in the fridge.<p>

"Oh, thanks for having faith in my cooking Blaine," Burt replied, pleased by Blaine's comment, "But, I didn't make them. Carole did before she left."

Blaine nodded at this, partly because he couldn't really say anything to this, but mainly because his mouth was stuffed with pancake.

"Dad's culinary talents are as high as the frequency that you wear socks, Blaine." Kurt said. "I tried to give him lessons, but all to no avail."

"You were busy moping over him!" Burt exclaimed, pointing his spoon at Blaine, who smiled toothily and mischievously and winked at Blaine. Kurt blushed and turned back to the fridge to find something to eat.

"Dad, did you eat all the yoghurt?" Kurt asked, annoyed slightly.

"No, it's in there." Burt said absently, reading his paper.

"Dude, just have pancakes!" Finn said confused, he loved pancakes, why didn't Kurt?

"Because they are fattening and unhealthy, Finn." Blaine and Finn looked at him. "You two are fine! Don't worry! I'm only worried for myself, that's all."

"Why? You're thin as anything and eat like a rabbit. You won't put on any weight from one pancake." Blaine said, confused as to why he would think that a pancake or two would or could change his perfect figure.

"And I want to keep it that way." Kurt said, almost as if he could hear Blaine's thoughts. "Anyway, pancakes make me feel sick for a whole day, and I already feel nervous." Kurt added, then settling for yoghurt and muesli.

They ate in silence for the rest of breakfast, the only speech being Kurt asking his dad why he wasn't at work like he said he was. Burt had no reply, Kurt and Blaine knew it was just an excuse to leave. Blaine and Finn eating loads of pancakes at a rapid speed so they couldn't talk. (Kurt found out after that they were having a competition to see how many pancakes they could eat during the time that Kurt ate.)

Kurt was taking longer than usual to eat because he was helping Mercedes and Tina with outfit choices; he had to leave the room at one point to take a call from one of them. (This meant that Blaine and Finn had to eat more, and Burt had to cook more. Luckily, Carole knew how many the boys could eat - she must've seen Blaine's car parked on the street - so she had made lots of mixture.) When Kurt came back, he decided that he was finished, and tipped his remaining breakfast away, consequently ending the competition. Kurt saw out of the corner of his eye Blaine do a fist pump and Finn handing him some money. (Blaine had won, so Finn had to give him $10, don't mess with Blaine and his pancakes. You'll lose.) Kurt also noticed how smug, and slightly green, Blaine looked as they left the room to finish getting ready.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hope you liked that! As requested by 'Klaine', I tried to make it longer, but it turned out shorter... I put in some fillers-in so you (and I) know what's happening about New York, also, it seemed to fit with what was happening in the story. **_

_**So, what do you think Blaine should do about his career? Music or Science? Or both? And Finn, what do you think he should do? Review with your answers! It would help muchly!**_

_**Am now on the third play of the Christmas album, it has been round twice completely and now on the first song again. Favourites: Let It Snow and Extraordinary Merry Christmas, latter is playing now, I love it! :D I was planning on writing a shuffle fic where the story is based on the song playing on shuffle, but I want to listen to Christmas music! :D And, just out of curiosity, do any of you happen to know where I could get a Glee advent calendar? :D Love you! DH :) xxxxx**_

_**P.S Sorry for the long author's notes! :D **_


	3. Graduation Part 3

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hello! This is the first of the updates that I will be doing before starting the new song based fics.**_

_**I started to write this a while ago and I was feeling quite miserable and needed something to cheer me up, and two of my favourite OCs did it perfectly. This is the third instalment of the graduation, and I think that it shall be the second last one, the next being a party afterwards. And then shall begin their adventures in New York!**_

_**Sorry for such a late update. I hope this chapter makes up for it. There are Warblers. I shall update again sooner than the gap has been between the last update and this one, so please stick around. :)**_

_**Also, I know very little about graduation ceremonies, so if my information is off, please don't sue me! :)**_

_**Thank you to my beta for doing everything that she does, betaing and everything! Her name is alexagirl18 and she writes great stuff that I have the privilege of betaing! :D **_

_**Some of the characters are based on CP Coulter's Dalton, which is amazing!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, especially not Glee. :(**_

* * *

><p>They had arrived at McKinley for the last time as students. Today was the day. They would be off to New York soon; their dreams were finally coming true.<p>

Blaine and Kurt were greeted at the front of the school by his parents, brother and his cousins and aunt. Burt and Carole and Finn went inside to find friends and seats, leaving the couple alone with Blaine's family.

Kurt was surprised to so much of Blaine's extended family, but Blaine knew that it was coming, that they were coming. Blaine's family, his mom's side anyway, treated any kind of milestones as '_I wouldn't miss it for the world'_ moments. This meant that when Harry and Grant had graduated, they went to California to watch and celebrate, despite it being so far away and not all that exciting. Now they were in Lima, it was a bit over the top, but Blaine was pleased to see them.

"Hey guys!" Blaine said and hugged everyone but his dad, who he shook hands with.

"Hi Blainers!" Harry said, clapping his cousin on the back. "You're graduating!" He said in a sing song voice, doing a jazz hand like gesture.

"Yeah…I am." Blaine said, having a brief moment of realisation.

"You're grown up!" Grant said, biting his fist jokingly.

"But we still have little Shaney to guide through senior year." Harry said to Grant.

"That's true." Grant replied, nodding to his brother. "Don't worry Shane, we'll tell you _all_ of our secrets."

"How to get invited to good parties, how to not get tired after parties, how to not to get behind on work." Harry said.

"And how to get a good date for prom." Grant added.

"Oh yes, that's an important thing." Harry said, nodding to his brother. "That can be hard."

"You two had girlfriends when it was prom time!" Shane exclaimed, staring at his cousins in confusion.

"Yes, but we still had to persuade them that they wanted to go with us." Grant said almost wisely.

"They wouldn't have gone with anyone else, you were their boyfriends!" Shane said.

"You don't know that, you have to be sure…" Harry said, and then continued wistfully. "Especially with the clever ones. Alice can find a way out of _anything_."

"Where are they anyway?" Kurt asked, changing the subject.

"Who?" Harry said, breaking out of his reverie.

"Alice and Luna, you seemed inseparable earlier in the year." Kurt said.

"They're packing." Grant said sadly, and started to study his shoes intently.

"Packing?" Blaine asked.

"They're moving to New York." Grant said, looking up with sad eyes.

"Are you going with them?" Kurt asked tentatively.

"We don't know. Maybe." Harry said, just as sadly.

"And they're leaving soon?" Blaine asked. Harry and Grant nodded in unison. "But you don't know if you are moving or not?"

"We might join them later on." Harry said. "We have an apartment there, so we can go whenever."

"Do they want to go with you?" Shane asked; he couldn't imagine leaving Reed behind.

"No, I don't think so. But they kind of have to go, they don't have a place to live now they've graduated, but with us which is where they've been living." Grant said. "We said that they could stay as long as they like, but they wanted to move to New York…"

"Don't they have family over here?" Blaine asked.

"No, they went to our sister school; their family is in the UK." Harry explained.

"Are you still together?" Shane asked. When he had met the girls, he had liked them; they were good for his cousins.

"Yeah." Harry said, nodding to Shane.

They stood quietly until Principal Figgins came outside, announcing that the guests had to go into inside, and the students wait outside. Blaine and Kurt said goodbye to Harry, Grant and Shane, who were the only family members of Blaine still outside.

"Good luck guys!" Harry called back to Kurt and Blaine as they went inside the building.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine made their way around to the side of the building, to line up alphabetically by surname. This meant that Kurt and Blaine had to separate, and they did so reluctantly. Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek, making Kurt blush. It wasn't that he was embarrassed, he had got used to it now. It had now gotten to the point where he couldn't go long without at least hugging Blaine or holding his hand. He was blushing because he still went all mushy when Blaine just looked at him. Kurt often told himself that he should be over it by now, but he knew that, for some reason, he would always melt in response to Blaine.<p>

Kurt watched Blaine leave to go and stand near the front of the line, and then turned to Finn who was watching him.

"So…last day of school, eh?" Finn said awkwardly.

"Yeah…" Kurt replied inattentively, but to be fair to Kurt, Finn wasn't paying much attention to the conversation either. They were both watching their partners talk to one another. However, it was more like Rachel was talking _at_ Blaine, and Blaine was trying to pay attention, but not really caring and wanting to talk to Kurt more than he did Rachel. This was obvious from the way that his eyes kept drifting to Kurt, and they would exchange smiles before Blaine realised he was meant to be talking to Rachel, so his gaze would drift back.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Finn asked after a while.

"Oh…I don't know." Kurt sighed. "Rachel's probably trying to get Blaine to busk with her in New York."

"Busk?" Finn asked half-heartedly.

"Sing outside for money." Kurt was so unfocussed that he didn't care as much as usual about his step-brother's musical ignorance.

They happily watched Rachel and Blaine's conversation, or Rachel's monologue, until they were pulled to attention by Coach Sylvester who told them rather sharply to line up and get ready to get their diplomas.

They did as she asked and waited outside. Luckily, Kurt wasn't near the end so he had a short wait, and one that he couldn't wait to be over.

He watched as Blaine entered the hall, and felt a small swell of pride, and then that was quickly replaced with both slight annoyance and amusement as he heard two loud exclamations of "Whoop!", several wolf whistles and a loud amount of applause, followed by a sound that was meant to make the boys quiet.

"What was that?" Finn asked, turning to Kurt, wondering why there was so much noise for Blaine.

"Harry and Grant." Kurt said, their names were self-explanatory, when you knew who they were.

"Eh?" Finn said. Unfortunately, he didn't know who they were.

"Blaine's cousins, they were at the front of the school with Shane when we arrived." Kurt explained. He was now focussing on their conversation as he no longer had Blaine to stare at.

"Oh, I wondered who they were…" Finn said. Rachel had just gone into the building, turning and blowing a kiss to Finn as she went.

"Yeah." Kurt said, not sure what to say.

They waited for a while longer, having short conversations about little things before Finn was called to go and get his diploma. Kurt was next, and he was now more nervous. He knew that nothing would go wrong, he had practised smiling and walking without tripping, it would be fine, but he was still nervous. He had never really been alone on stage in front of the school before, but he considered it as another performance.

_Yes, it's just a performance. Make sure you nail it. _

He began to sing 'Defying Gravity' in his head, it always calmed him down, and would help with convincing himself that it was a performance.

His name was called and he stepped through the doorway. The room was set up very similarly to his Junior Prom, except without the streamers, music, dancing and fun. But the stage was in near enough the same place.

He walked up the few steps onto it, and turned to the camera as he was handed his diploma by Principal Figgins. When the photo was taken, Kurt received a louder cheer than Blaine did, and he guessed that that was because Blaine and Finn were watching, and his dad, who was bound to make a fuss. He beamed, forgetting that he had a practiced smile, and Blaine took that opportunity to whip out his phone and take a picture quickly, making note to set it as his background later. Kurt didn't see this, he was too busy wondering what Harry and Grant were doing, but it looked like they were doing some sort of dance. A dance with some other people, blazer clad people.

_The Warblers!_

Kurt beamed even more and practically ran off the stage, he had missed his friends far more than he had realised, and was overjoyed to see them, so happy that they had come to see him and Blaine graduate. He knew that many of them had mainly come to see Blaine, but he knew that the main core of Windsor, the conspirators as they were often known, had come to see him too.

He took the seat next to Blaine, instantly clasping his hand, and knowing that Blaine was just as happy as he was. If Kurt had missed the Warblers, then Blaine had missed them so much more. The Warblers were Blaine's family, and Kurt knew that as soon Lauren had got her diploma and Figgins had said something, he would be out of his seat in the blink of an eye and embracing every single one of them.

The rest of the graduation went by fairly slowly, Kurt not really taking in who was graduating, only noticing when one of his friends from Glee was on the stage, but that was a useful enough marker. Finally, the Lauren was off the stage and Figgins was thanking everyone. When he had finished, as Kurt had predicted, Blaine's hand left his and he watched as his boyfriend ran to the back few rows to see his friends. Kurt congratulated some of the people around him before following Blaine.

"Guys!" Blaine was saying. "You made it!"

"Of course we did, dummy." Wes said, thumping Blaine on the back as they hugged.

"Why wouldn't we?" David added, smiling.

"Well, you have only just graduated yourself, and McKinley is an hour away from Dalton…" Blaine said, shrugging before being pulled into another hug.

"An hour is nothing." Reed said, moving out of the crowd of Warblers to stand next to Kurt.

"Especially when you have a helicopter." Evan said brightly.

"You didn't?" Kurt said in shock. There was _no way_ that the Tweedles would have been allowed to land a helicopter in McKinley.

"If I said that then I would be lying." Ethan said happily, attempting to ruffle Kurt's hair. Kurt swatted him away and rolled his eyes. Sometimes he couldn't believe that these type of people existed and that they were his friends.

"Hey Blaine!" Charlie said, pushing through the crowd to get to Blaine. "You're wearing your blazer!"

"So I am." Blaine said, pretending not to have noticed.

"Once a Warbler, always a Warbler." Logan said who had appeared at Blaine's side.

"Amen to that." Wes said happily.

* * *

><p>The photos outside the school had been exhausted, if there was another combination of people to have a photo of then Kurt would have been surprised. Evan and Ethan had made it their mission to get into every single photo somehow, a plan that Harry and Grant had been all too happy to take part in. Kurt would've protested, but it was all rather funny. The four of them were darting about all over the place to get in every single photo. There may have been a couple that they missed, and one or two being of Kurt and Blaine.<p>

"Evan!" Kurt said, spinning around. "Move! I don't want your face in a photo that I want to keep forever."

"Aw, but you love my face!" Evan said sadly.

"Yes, of course." Kurt said noncommittally. "Now move!"

"Aw." Evan said, before moving out of the shot and yelling in no direction in particular. "Ethan! I need you in this photo!"

"No!" Kurt called back.

"Take it quick, before they come back." Blaine said to Wes who was trying to take the picture.

They had got a good picture, but Kurt's first comment had sparked a flurry of Tweedle photo ruining. They were trying now to not only get in every single photo, but to get into one with Kurt, which was easier than previously thought when Kurt was in a larger group. Evan and Ethan were looking forward to the day when Kurt looked through his graduation pictures to see them somehow in basically all of the pictures that Kurt was in.

* * *

><p>"Kurt?" Burt called to his son. He could see Kurt stood with the blazered boys, but he didn't want to risk going over, he had seen what they were like.<p>

Kurt turned around and waved to his dad quickly before holding up a finger to say that he would be over in a minute.

"Ok guys, looks like I have to leave." Kurt said.

"We'll see you later though, right?" Reed asked. He had only just started talking to his friend properly and now he was leaving.

"Later?" Kurt asked.

"We're having a party at Dalton!" Evan said, bouncing up and down.

"A party?" Kurt asked worriedly.

"Yep, and you're invited!" Ethan said, jumping and then when he landed again, he pointed at Kurt with both hands.

"Ok…" Kurt said. "Well, I'd love to come…"

"But we said that we'd go to Breadstix with the New Directions." Blaine finished for Kurt.

"Aw…" Wes said.

"Unless…" Evan said, looking at his twin.

"Yes…that would work." Ethan said, nodding.

"What?" Blaine asked hesitantly.

"Why don't the New Directions come too?" Ethan said.

"The party's going to be far more fun than Breadstix." Evan added.

"What do you think?" Blaine asked Kurt, looking at him hopefully.

"You want to go, don't you?" Kurt said, raising an eyebrow at Blaine. Blaine nodded eagerly, reminding Kurt of an excited puppy. "Ok then. We'll come."

"Yay!" The Tweedles exclaimed, doing a little happy dance.

"Now I have to go…" Kurt said, trailing off. "Can you go and tell the New Directions for me?"

As soon as he had finished, the Tweedles ran off without a reply.

"Bye everyone!" Kurt said, turning to walk to his dad.

"Hey, I'm coming too!" Blaine said, running after Kurt.

"Blaine, I think you have to stay with your parents." Kurt said, smiling at his boyfriend.

"Naw…" Blaine replied.

"Actually, Kurt, Blaine's family are coming over for snacks now, so he better come." Burt said.

"Really?" Blaine asked, his eyes widening.

"Yeah, they aren't staying for long, are they?" Burt said, Blaine shook his head. "So they may as well wait with us until they decide to leave."

"Just don't get into any arguments, ok?" Kurt said.

"No, I'll try not to." Burt replied.

"I want you to be at peace on our wedding day." Kurt said.

_Oops. That was out loud. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed that! :D As I said, this is the first of the updates, next shall be Look Sharp for any of you who have/are reading that. :D There wasn't much Harry and Grant in this, but they shall also go back to Kurt's house and then the party, so if you like them, then there you go. And I used Sebastian's first line of speech in this, but it's so great and was relevant. :D Love, DH :) x**_


End file.
